


intimacy

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Djeeta takes her time, mapping out each spot that she knows by heart
Relationships: Djeeta/Vira Lilie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Happy birthday! This is not at all what I set out to write, but I'm sure you're not complaining lol

Djeeta takes her time, mapping out each spot that she knows by heart. She nips the sensitive spot just below Vira’s ear, soothing the sting with soft kisses. Her fingers explore, teasing out those hidden spots that earn delightful gasps and groans. Vira shivers beneath her, biting back a whine as Djeeta’s teeth lightly press against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

Each reaction only serves to spur Djeeta on. She redoubles her efforts, licking and nipping and tracing over every inch of skin before Vira begins to grow impatient. Fingers tangle in Djeeta’s hair with a sharp tug but Djeeta just grins, her lips curving into a smile against Vira’s throat. 

With a pinch just above Vira’s hip, Djeeta’s hands wander lower until they find damp curls. Vira’s hips rock against her, searching for friction but Djeeta can’t help but tease just a little more. She keeps her touch just shy of where it's wanted, waiting until she hears a low growl escape from Vira. 

Offering an apologetic kiss, Djeeta revels in the muffled gasp that she swallows up. Her fingers slip between Vira’s folds and building up a slow, steady rhythm. She takes her time drawing out shudders and shivers, prolonging the sensations.

It doesn’t take long before Vira loses herself in the touches, her lashes fluttering shut as one hand grips the bedsheets. 

Djeeta gently takes hold of the hand gripping the sheets, carefully pulling the fingers free and bringing them close. She murmurs against her skin, softly calling Vira’s name. The moment their eyes meet, Djeeta presses a kiss to the ring on Vira’s hand while crooking the fingers of her other hand just so. The combination pushes Vira over the edge and she comes with a muted gasp.

Their hands tangle together and Djeeta places soft kisses wherever she can reach as she eases Vira through her climax. Her lips linger against the shell of Vira’s ear, voice breathless as she whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
